The present invention relates to a battery system module. The present invention more specifically relates to a module for managing the transfer of heat from a battery and for controlling the use of the battery in the electrical system of a vehicle.
An electric storage battery is typically installed in the engine compartment of an automobile, along with a variety of other components (e.g. engine, radiator, etc.). The battery may be adversely affected by the transfer of heat from such components. It is generally known to provide a shroud around the battery to minimize the effects of such heat transfer. However, such known shroud has several disadvantages including that it does not restrict debris (e.g. salt, dirt, water, etc.) from interacting with the battery. Further, such known shroud may result in inefficient positioning of the components within the engine compartment.
It is also generally known to provide for a system for disconnecting a battery from a load of an electrical system of the vehicle. According to such known system, a controller manipulates a switching mechanism between a closed position and an opened position. In the closed position the switching mechanism connects the load to the battery, and in the opened position the switching mechanism disconnects the load from the battery. However, such known system has several disadvantages including that certain loads may remain connected to the battery when the battery is being charged. Further, such known system is not readily adaptable for providing power from the battery to loads of multiple voltages.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a module for managing the transfer of heat from a battery and for controlling the use of the battery in the electrical system of a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a thermal management system for a battery that is configured to inhibit debris from interacting with the battery. It would also be advantageous to provide a module that is capable of interfacing with an auxiliary power source for charging the battery. It would be desirable to provide for a battery system module having one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a module for a battery. The module includes a container having a cover coupled to a base. The module also includes a battery system in the container. The battery system includes a high voltage battery for powering a plurality of high voltage loads. The battery system also includes a low voltage battery for powering a plurality of low voltage loads. The module also includes a converter at least partially in the container configured for directing power provided from the high voltage battery to the low voltage battery. The module also includes a device for disconnecting at least one of the high voltage battery from the plurality of high voltage loads and the plurality of low voltage battery from the low voltage loads. The container is configured to transfer heat from the battery system to an outside of the container.
The present invention also relates to a module for thermal management of a battery system. The module includes a compartment having a cover and a base for containing a first battery and a second battery. The module also includes an inlet for the intake of air into the compartment. The inlet includes a first air flow path for the transfer of heat from the first battery. The inlet also includes a second air flow path for the transfer of heat from the second battery. The module also includes a baffle. The inlet is configured to provide air into the container when the vehicle is moving and the baffle is configured to inhibit debris from entering the container when the vehicle is moving.
The present invention also relates to an energy management system for a battery system having a high voltage battery for high voltage loads and a low voltage battery for low voltage loads of a vehicle having an engine. The system includes a first switch configured to disconnect the high voltage battery from the high voltage loads. The system also includes a second switch configured to disconnect the low voltage battery from the low voltage loads. The system also includes a control system configured to open the first switch when the engine is off. The control system is further configured to close the first switch when the charge of the high voltage battery is greater than a predetermined value. The control system is further configured to open the second switch when a voltage applied to at least one of the high voltage battery and the low voltage battery less than a predetermined value.